Moments: Bughead
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: He loved her from the very first moment he saw her holding a half-eaten orange Creamsicle in one hand and a volume of Encyclopedia Brown in the other. She was barefoot and sun-tanned and wearing a tropical print sundress, she was golden haired and all the things a little girl should look like. One-sided Bughead.


**Moments**

 **A Jughead & Betty Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

He loved her from the very first moment he saw her holding a half-eaten orange Creamsicle in one hand and a volume of _Encyclopedia Brown_ in the other. She was barefoot and sun-tanned and wearing a tropical print sundress, she was golden haired and all the things a little girl should look like.

"That's Betty," Archie explained when he noticed Jughead was staring at her. "She's new here, I'm supposed to be nice to her."

Betty seemed to know they were talking about her because she looked at them and waved.

When she smiled, he literally felt his stomach drop. The only time he had ever felt like that was when he was looking at cheeseburgers and French fries. He swallowed hard, didn't Archie know how lucky he was?

"Maybe if we ask her to play with us, she'll give us a Creamsicle," Archie mused. "You don't mind, do you? You could always eat, right?"

"Yeah," Jughead answered shakily. "You know how much I love food."

As it turned out, Betty was more than happy to share her Creamsicles with them and even more happy to meet Jughead.

He made up his mind right there and then, he had met the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 **.**

 _Take two steps to the right. . ._

It was a rainy afternoon in Riverdale and the whole eighth grade was confined indoors. One of their teachers had decided it would be a good idea to teach them how to swing dance. She'd paired them all up and as luck would have it, Jughead had been partnered with Betty.

 _Rock step, rock step. . ._

He wasn't used to being in close proximity with her, their hugs were always quick because he was afraid he would do something stupid like kiss her or ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. Today was worse because she smelled like cotton candy and she would giggle in his ear every time he brought her into the cuddle.

After a few more practice rounds, Miss Grant said they were ready to dance the whole thing through with music. For a fleeting second, Jughead was afraid he'd forget all the steps and embarrass himself (even though he had resolved he wouldn't be one of those teenagers).

The music started and Betty held out her hand. He took it and cautiously took the first steps, she followed his lead effortlessly. They fumbled their moves a little bit but that was to be expected since they had just started dancing.

At the end of the song, he dipped her and her ponytail grazed the gym floor. She smiled up at him, her eyes trusting as he pulled her upright. The bell rang, signaling the end of recess and breaking the spell that Jughead had been under.

"We make a good team," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah. . . yeah, we do," Jughead admitted, avoiding her gaze because he was afraid she would be able to see straight into his soul and realize how much he loved her with a love that was so much bigger than 13-years-old.

 **.**

She was going to LA for the summer and Jughead wasn't sure what he was going to do a whole 3 months without the flesh and blood her in his life. It wasn't like he'd be able to hop on a plane and go see her whenever he wanted. And he didn't have social media, so he wouldn't get to watch her life in pictures. If he suddenly got Instagram, it would be pretty obvious why he'd done it.

Except. . .

Betty suggested he get an Instagram account so he could document his upcoming road trip with Archie and she could see what they were doing, like she was there with them. So, he downloaded the app and together, they came up with a username.

His first post was of her in bright pink Hunter boots, waiting to leave for the airport. He'd captured the moment right after they had said their goodbyes, she had looked so beautiful in the early morning rain, and he had wanted to hold onto the moment forever. He wanted everybody to see what he could see.

She was the first person to like it.

 **.**

 _Betts: I wish you could come to LA, I know it wouldn't make up for Archie standing you up for the road trip. But Toni Morrison is going to be here. . ._

 _Juggie: Don't worry about it, Betty._

 _Betts: I'm trying not to. . . but you were really looking forward to this road trip. I know you were. Did Archie say why he blew you off?_

 _Juggie: I haven't heard from him. I assume it's something important. I hope it's something important. . ._

 _Betts: If I were there, I'd take the road trip with you._

 _Juggie: I know. I appreciate it._

 _Betts: I miss you Juggie_

Jughead's heart stopped when he read those four words. Betty Cooper missed _him_ , he was sure she had sent the same text to Kevin and Archie at some point, but this text was meant for him and him alone.

He typed a reply and then erased it. Typed it again, she had said it first after all. He didn't want her to think that he didn't miss her too. More than she'd actually ever know. But he couldn't convey that through iMessenger. Not without her reading into it and actually being right. But he couldn't take her rejection either.

 _Juggie: Miss you too_

 **.**

He hadn't seen her since the day she left for LA, he had been avoiding her on purpose because he was sure by now Archie had explained everything to her and she had chosen to side with him.

And suddenly, she was there again, standing in the doorway at Pop's in a pink dress and looking like a girl from an Ed Sheeran song. His heart flip-flopped and he realized absence had made it grow fonder.

Their eyes met and he stood up without even thinking about it even though all he really wanted to do was be alone. All he wanted to do was disappear from her life because she'd always choose Archie. He wouldn't set himself up for disappointment. . .

"Why did you stop talking to me?" She asked as she came over to him and took his hands.

And just like that, she was in his life again.

 **End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **To be honest, I don't even know what this is. Just a bunch of rambling in my head, I hope you enjoyed it though and that you'll drop a review! Update for** _ **the Boyfriend Plot**_ **coming on Sunday as usual and maybe something extra!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 4/4/32017**


End file.
